Os Diários de Alyona
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Quem foram os primeiros Santos de Athena? Quem foram àqueles que lutaram nas era mitológicas? Quem foram os primeiros portadores das Armaduras? Essa foi a pergunta levantada por Saori Kido para seus cavaleiros e numa busca de muitos registros perdidos, acharão um diário deveras curioso que os transportará para uma época já esquecida. Universo de Saint Seiya, apenas OCs.


**Disclaimer:** A franquia de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, todos são de direito de Masami Kurumada. Porém, todos personagens originais dessa história foram criados por mim e por amigos (Bubs, Nick, Sr. Dé, Web, Dan, Ale), é vedado o uso deles em outras histórias sem a consulta aos autores.

**Sinopse:** Camus descobre um livro estranho em sua Bibilioteca particular, um diário antigo e que relata as histórias dos primeiros Santos de Athena e sua saga para encontrar os materiais para a fabricação das Armaduras, desenvolver o Cosmo para conseguir derrotar os Marinas de Poseidon e salvar a Humanidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Camus analisava cuidadosamente a prateleira de sua Biblioteca no Templo de Áquario, já fazia algum tempo que procurava algo para ajudar em suas pesquisas sobre os cavaleiros do passado, não Dégel e os demais participantes da Guerra Santa anterior, ou da geração de Krest de Aquário, esses documentos estavam devidamente guardados e Shion tinha diversos deles, assim como a Biblioteca Geral do Santuário. Na verdade, precisava encontrar algo sobre os primeiros cavaleiros, àqueles que lutaram durante as Eras Mitológicas, sobre as primeiras encarnações de Athena que, aparentemente, permitiam livremente o uso de armas, além das habilidades do cosmo.

Toda essa busca havia começado com uma inquietação de Saori durante um banquete de celebração à Athena, no qual estava rodeada de todos seus Santos, a agora mulher, se perguntava quem havia sido Athena que havia viajado à Lemúria para fazer as armaduras durante a Primeira Guerra Santa... E queria saber sobre quem eram os primeiros Santos, àqueles que haviam dado seu próprio Sangue para dar vida às peças e foram os primeiros à portá-las. Apesar de ser Atena, não possuía plenamente consciência de suas encarnações passadas, não na forma de memórias, pelo menos, tinha diversas certezas que ressoavam quando falava, contudo, queria saber quem eram as encarnações de Atena do passado e sua história em todo seu esforço para construir o Santuário. Interessava a encarnação de nome Saori Kido saber o que estava por trás dos mitos e lendas dos ditos Santos de Athena, as pessoas que ali estavam... Todos ficaram intrigados com as mesmas questões, Camus queria muito saber quem fora o primeiro cavaleiro de Áquario, provavelmente deveria ter sido um grego, mas quem ele era? E como ele era?

Assim, Shion e mais alguns cavaleiros se incumbiram de procurar nas bibliotecas do Santuário algum documento não registrado que tratasse do assunto, afinal, também queriam muito saber. Ficou definido que Camus começaria em sua própria biblioteca particular, enquanto Shion procuraria na Biblioteca do 13º Templo e Saga, com a ajuda de Dohko, Hyoga e Shiryu, buscaria dentro da Biblioteca Central que também atendia aos moradores de Rodória e era enorme, havia ficado combinado que assim que Shion e Camus terminassem, deveriam se juntar aos demais na Biblioteca Central para a busca, já que era mais provável que, como àquela era a Biblioteca erguida juntamente com o Templo de Athena durante as Eras Mitológicas, ali se encontrasse qualquer registro da época.

O aquariano conhecia todos os livros em sua Biblioteca, herdara dos Cavaleiros de Aquário anteriores, havia lido a maioria dos que estavam ali, inclusive suas aquisições e contribuições para sua Biblioteca e, por isso, tinha quase certeza que não havia nada ali, mas não custava dar uma olhada novamente. Foi para uma prateleira de livros que não havia tido a oportunidade de ler, ainda, porém teria tempo de resolver isso agora que estavam em tempos pacíficos, olhou um curioso, era antigo, lia-se As Cartas Atenienses por Charles e Philip York em inglês arcaico, pegou o livro e o abriu sorrindo... Era a primeira edição, publicada em 1741, deve ter sido adquirida por Dégel em alguma missão pelo continente, ou talvez um presente...

Fechou o volume e iria colocá-lo de volta em seu lugar quando viu alguma coisa atrás dele, olhou mais de perto parecia um livro muito antigo e extremamente empoeirado, como se estivesse lá há anos sem ser tocado. Tirou do lugar os demais livros que o ocultavam, os colocando sobre a mesa e o retirou de seu lugar, a capa era de couro animal, as costuras grossas numa linha de couro eram bem antigas, já não se faziam mais livros assim, não tinha nada entalhado, estava em branco, tirou um pouco da poeira com as mãos e abriu na primeira página, parecia mais uma série de pergaminhos soltos que haviam sido costurados. Lia-se em Grego Arcaico:

_"Honrado Cavaleiro de Áquario,_

_Em suas mãos jaz um importante pedaço da história de Athena e seus cavaleiros... Demorei para reunir todos, mas os pergaminhos dos relatos de Alyona estão completos, contando sua história e de seus companheiros durante toda Primeira Guerra Santa, narrando em detalhes a convivência com Nia, a primeira encarnação de Athena._

_Acredito, pelo bem desse rico registro histórico, que ele seja ocultado dos olhos do Mestre e de Athena, pelo menos até que as normativas estabelecidas pelo Santuário permitam que mulheres se tornem cavaleiros e sirvam a Deusa da Justiça._

_Infelizmente, por forças maiores, Athena baniu as mulheres de seus serviços por conta do conflito contra Artemis nos últimos 250 anos e o culto das Amazonas a essa Deusa._

_Mantenha-os à salvo!_

_Krest de Aquário"_.

Camus pegou o livro, tiraria o pó e comunicaria Shion de sua descoberta, estava intrigado por saber quem era Aikaterine e qual a relevância dela para o Santuário em sua época, deveria aguardar os demais, entretanto foi vencido pela curiosidade e começou a ler as primeiras páginas, a letra era bonita e agradável, de fácil compreensão, se fosse uma serva deveria ter sido de uma família importante antes de ser capturada.

**-/-/-/-**

_Dia VI, Métagitnion_

Saímos de _Tanais_ no dia dois de _Métagitnion_, logo após as festas do _Hécatombéon_, deixando para traz minha mãe e meus irmãos... Petr me prometeu que cuidaria de Aika, Irina e dos pequenos Arkadiy e Ippolittos, meu pai achou melhor agraciar aos deuses com os sacrifícios necessários e costumeiros no Hécatombéon, para que Poseidon nos garantisse uma viagem tranquila. Estamos no verão, a estação é quente, mas ouvi dizer que o calor na Ática é quase que insuportável, agradeço pela longa viagem que faremos, assim não terei que tolerar o verão de Athenas, apesar de meu destino já estar selado lá.

Ainda acho uma péssima ideia essa jornada, apesar de meu pai insistir que ele, como um bom comerciante, tem o dever de garantir o abastecimento de nossa colônia, já que os comerciantes advindos da Ática não chegam mais aos nossos portos com suprimentos. Diz-se que há uma grande guerra na Ática, onde batalham os deuses, meu pai acredita ser uma bobagem, já que todos os relatos advindos da região chegam já com muitos exageros e eu também costumo adotar uma postura cética em relação a isso... Contudo, algo em meu íntimo diz que os relatos não são tão exagerados e tenho a sensação que chegando lá, não conseguiremos retornar a segurança do Norte.

Não desejo ir para a Ática, também, porque sei como àqueles que se dizem gregos legítimos costumam tratar suas mulheres e ainda que meu pai acredite que se eu me casar com um comerciante e mercador rico estarei beneficiando Tanais, sei que não... Apenas as Amazonas contam com liberdade, são mulheres fortes e guerreiras, que mais se assemelham as mulheres das colônias do Norte, já as mulheres da Ática são ditas como submissas, frágeis e gentis, dizem os boatos que não aprendem nada de combate, apenas seus maridos lutam para proteger seus lares. Como podem não aprender combate? E se na ausência de seus maridos sua cidade é invadida? Quem lutará para proteger a prole? Os anciões? As próprias crianças? Isso é um absurdo, toda mulher do Norte deve saber lutar para proteger seu lar na ausência do homem da casa, mas nessa região isso é considerado bárbaro e vulgar.

Eu sei usar uma espada de forma eficiente, fui treinada para abater inimigos mais fortes e maiores do que eu, afinal, meu pai é um mercador, se eu e minha mãe e irmãos não lutarmos, seremos todos mortos em sua ausência? Na Ática, pelo jeito, sim, e sei que já passei da idade de casar e talvez por isso meu pai tente usar o casamento como uma forma de conseguir um parceiro comercial forte, contudo, estrangeiros não são considerados cidadãos na Ática, não sou da região, portanto, não posso ser considerada como uma legítima helênica, além de não ter nem os traços das mulheres helênicas para tentar me passar por uma delas, tenho todos os traços das mulheres do Norte.

O mar não está tranqüilo como deveria estar nessa época do ano, temo pelo que isso possa significar; em Tanais corriam rumores de uma grande batalha entre os Deuses, Atena e Poseidon lutando pelo direito de governar a Terra e os homens, o trem-terra contestando a legitimidade da sábia e, ao mesmo tempo, afrontado diretamente a vontade de seu irmão, o Rei de Todos os Deuses. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sinto que dessa vez os rumores são verdadeiros, o mar não está como deveria, a navegação é muito mais difícil do que o normal para a época, pelo menos dizem os tripulantes. Tentei dissuadir meu pai, mas ele se recusa a me ouvir e ainda fui obrigada a ouvir um sermão de que, como futura esposa de um mercador ateniense, não posso ser tão insolente, já que as boas mulheres da Ática não discutem ou contradizem seus maridos. Ainda assim, temo pelo que pode acontecer se o Deus dos Mares ganhar essa guerra e, pelos relatos que ouvimos, Atena não tem forças para revidar os ataques dos guerreiros de Poseidon, protegidos por armaduras tão fortes que quebram as espadas dos soldados da Deusa da Guerra e, protegidos, os soldados do treme-terras avança sem piedade, destruindo as tropas de Athena. Dizem que Ela foi à Lemúria para conversar com os artífices daquela terra numa tentativa de conseguir desenvolver algo que consiga parar os guerreiros do Rei dos Mares.

Temo por minha vida e pela de minha família se Poseidon vencer essa disputa, mesmo que eles estejam a salvo em Tanais sinto que não existe lugar seguro se isso ocorrer.

**-/-/-/-**

Com toda sua auto-disciplina, Camus se forçou a fechar o livro, pelo visto era exatamente isso que procurava, o que Athena gostaria de saber e investigar, já que não conseguia evocar suas memórias do passado. Além disso, não era garantia nenhuma que aquele livro continha qualquer informação de relevância para o que buscavam, mas era interessante o fato da dona do diário, Alyona, ser uma pessoa versada em escrita e, consequentemente, leitura, já que na época das primeiras Guerras Santas esses atributos eram exclusivos de pessoas com posses ou sacerdotes e escribas, em sua maioria homens, era improvável pensar numa mulher que escrevia tantas páginas.

Olhou novamente na estante a procura de mais alguma coisa e notou mais volumes ocultos por outros livros de aspecto semelhante ao que tinha em mãos. Colocou o livro sobre sua mesa de estudos e retirou os demais livros escondidos da estante, folhando-os rapidamente: a letra era exatamente a mesma. Se àqueles volumes estavam lá, significava que Alyona registrou, pelo menos, a vida em Athenas, como fora o período das guerras e como viveram na época. Estava extremamente satisfeito com seu achado.

Chamou por Saga, Dohko, Shion e Hyoga, avisando sobre o que encontrara perdido no fundo de uma das prateleiras de sua biblioteca. Shion ordenou que se encontrassem em uma hora com Athena e com os demais cavaleiros no 13º Templo. Camus juntou todos os volumes e aguardava Hyoga aparecer para lhe ajudar, poderia muio bem levá-los com sua força de cavaleiro, mas não queria deixar que os compilados caíssem e fossem danificados por um descuido desnecessário. Poderia parecer estranho, mas estava grato à Krest por ter guardado isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossário<strong>:

_Hécatombéon_ - "mês das festas de hecatombe", nas festas 100 carneiros/bois/cabras/etc eram sacrificados aos Deuses em cerimônias religiosas, seria o equivalente à Julho.  
><em>Métagitnion<em> - "mês das mudanças", seria o equivalente à Agosto.

_Tanais_ - era uma colônia grega que ficava no delta do Rio Tanais, atualmente chamado de rio Don, no território da Rússia, na antiga Grécia, a região da Cítia, às margens do Lago Meota (atualmente, Mar de Azov).

**-/-/-/-**

Gente,

Esse é o prólogo de uma ideia que tive, envolvendo nossos Santos da série clássica e também Athena, num relato da Primeira Guerra Santa e sobre a construção das Armaduras.

Espero que gostem!

Estou sempre aberta a sugestões, comentários, críticas e etc.

Beijos,

Kitana-Sama


End file.
